


His Truth

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ex just wants the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Truth

## His Truth

by Esclave

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/esclave_lindus/>

* * *

Title: His Truth  
Author: Esclave_lindus  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Jor-El/Lex mention of Clark/Lex Genre: Angst, PWP  
Summary: Lex just wants the truth  
Authors Note: Made from my Jor-El obsession, all mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm only using the boys for my own enjoyment. 

As he stepped through the large double doors, Lex felt the vibration of music pushing at his skin. Smoke, alcohol and sex lingered in his nose as he passed from the outside world to the chaos of its false reality within, people and their convictions moving around him paying him no attention as they brushed by. Things were safer here with no worries about knowing... no judgments and no complications. 

As a woman and her followers passed Lex's eyes caught a glimpse of a memory pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't know how to react to what he saw, a shiver crawling under his skin at the sight of raven hair curled slightly at the slender neck. His eyes wondered down to mesh covered shoulders and a curved back. 

"Clark." A whisper lost in the noise. 

Leather instead of jeans, with no warm flannel over bright colored shirts, just a darker version of the boy sitting at the club's counter, the flicker of lights bathing his strong form in random colors. He saw a woman approach his false friend but when she stomped away from his side he caught a small smile pulling at swollen lips. 

No, not Clark... the eyes held far to much wisdom and truth. No lies hidden beneath a false friendship. Here sat a man with the understanding of what he desired, not a lost boy searching for a meaning and purpose in this life. 

Lex stopped next to the figure feeling a hand grasp at his hip. The hold was hard and pulled sending shocks of need from the point of contact. 

"You look like you've lost something." The man stood not looking at him and Lex swayed on his feet. 

"Yes, I've lost someone." He'd lost Clark a long time ago to the demands of no trust and lies. He had no one now. 

"Kal... he is the one who troubles your thoughts." 

God even his words sounded like Clark, those lips and the strong jaw, this man a mirrored image of his nave friend, an older biological brother maybe? 

"Jor-El." The man said above the music. "And I'm his father actually." 

Lex sucked in a mouthful of hot air breathing it out quickly. This had to be some kind of joke because he couldn't be Clark's father. Wouldn't Clark have told him if he had known this man to be his father? 

"Just one more lie to pile upon the rest." Jor-El said. 

How was he doing that? Lex wondered. "You're reading my mind." 

Jor-El smiled. "Yes, I see no point in lying to you." No more lies. That had been what he wanted from Clark. A friendship made of trust and truth but instead he had lies and un-truths all around him, but now... now he had his truth, this truth. 

Jor-El was leaning in to him requesting something. Dance, he wanted to dance. So he took the out stretched hand allowing himself to be led to the crowd of moving people. 

Strong arms pulled him in embracing his slender body as they began to sway to the hypnotic music. 

"This is what you've wanted." Jor-El said and Lex wasn't sure if it were a question or not. It didn't matter because it was a truth. Yes he'd wanted this, wanted to have Clark but never could and now he was here dancing among strangers with a person it seemed he had known forever. 

Hands were sliding from his shoulders along his back and Lex moaned into mesh, solid flesh pressing into his own. 

"Come with me?" Jor-El had asked and Lex followed as they left through the front door. Somewhere between leaving his car and following Clark's father the two of them had come to be in his Penthouse. Lex watched as Jor-El studied the paintings and items around the expensive front room. One of Clark's schoolbooks sat on the table nearby and Jor-El reached for it. 

"My son's." 

Lex nodded. I help him study sometimes and he forgot it. 

Placing the book back on the table Jor-El approached Lex touching his pale cheek. Lex sighed at the touch, raising his own hand to place it over the one on his cheek. He wanted to feel Jor-El's arms around him again holding his body against his own. But how could he? Would there be more lies? 

Reading his thoughts Jor-El slid up against Lex kissing the man's mouth. 

"What about Clark?" Lex asked licking his lips. 

"I can only direct Kal-El so much. He will do as he sees fit as will I." 

Jor-El was kissing him again and all thoughts were lost as he opened his mouth. He wanted to know though, wanted the answers but god how could he think with hands touching him everywhere and a mouth that seemed to suck the life from his being. 

This longing had been what he felt with Clark. He'd wanted the boy's attention, his touches and his kisses. Now he had that but not that alone. Here, Clark's father pulled him down to the couch giving him his wanted truth. Nothing was a secret anymore and Lex could let the deception fall away. Jor-El would show him reality. 

"Oh fuck." 

His shirt fell open with a small twist and Jor-El kissed his neck, tongue licking just below his jaw. Opening his legs Lex let the man above him press down against him hands feeling along the taught back. A hand slid between their bodies flipping the button on his pants open and with a final slide of a zipper Jor-El was touching him removing the cloth barrier. Lex heard himself curse as his hips bucked up into the warm hand. 

"I'll give you every fact where he has given you lies." 

Moving again, Lex wrapped his legs around Jor-El's waist squeezing. His hips bucked faster as his head tossed from side to side. Two fingers pressed behind his balls pushing inside moving to a spot that made his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

"Oh please, please." 

When the fingers pulled away from their brief search he let out a chocked groan as he was filled with a slow slide of hips. 

This burning covered his nerves as he absorbed the pain needing it more than he thought he needed anything. He was drowning slowly now, mouth against Jor-El's. He could breath this way stay alive knowing and needing this. 

Feeling the last of his thoughts crumble Lex arched his back into the body above him as he came. Jor-El followed having come with one final thrust of his hips. 

Lex's chaotic reality had finally stilled. Later he would see Clark and he knew that things would change. He no longer needed to have Clark's half-truths because he had his own whole truths here with him now. He could finally let Clark go. 

End 


End file.
